geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola rampage
I was walking around was i noticed a chest beneath a tree i took it home and opened it was a note with a loud house vhs that said lola's rampage the note said do not watch the episode is graphic i thought it was a prank so I popped it into my vhs player it had the intro but it was only Lola loud the bratty princess looking evily into the camera the title card had red dripping with Lola looking what she looked like in one flu over the loud house but more evil the episode started with the family was walking home and noticed Lola eating something in the corner lana asked are you ok Lola then turns around to show her eating Lily they run and scatter Lola then begins the hunt is the basement lincoln in cornerd by lola and begs her to stop but she did not she grabbed him and begin to slowly tear his head of Lincoln slowly screams as he felt muscle tearing eventually it does as blood spewed down his clothes and onto the floor . Next Lucy and Lori are in the fire place and Lucy says she got chestnuts for roasting they then feel a liquid and learn it is gasoline Lola is on the roof then says something for the first time I got you for roasting she then drops a lighter on them and they burn to death luan is hiding in the attic fearfully when Lola comes in holding a axe luan begins to slowiy sneak away only to sneeze and Lola notices her and luan screams it cuts to the attic door a axe goes through it with blood on it and it dripping down to the floor luna is then see beginning to climb down the laundry shaft only for Lola to grab her hand and say have a nice fall she then let's go and Luna falls to death Lynn jr Rita Lynn jr leni Lana Lisa gather up in lori's room Lola the burst in and Lynn says to go and she will hold her off they do Lynn is now fighting her and gets the upper hand by punching kicking and twirling and throwing Lola but she grabs Lynn from behind and holds her down by her neck with a necklock and squeezed her neck until we hear a cringey CRACK depicting Lola finally killed Lynn jr by breaking her neck she then goes into moms bedroom where Rita set up monitors Lana and the others watch her and telling her to watch out Lola then grabs Rita from behind and brings a axe down over and over until blood covered the enteired screen Lola then grabs Lynn sr Lisa and leni and rips out their hearts then looks at her twins and says what have I done and kills herself with a pistol and lana does the same if I'd then shown r.i.p .l.o.u.d.s the end as it faded to black I was really shocked i should have listened the the note i never watched loud house ever again . P.S deaths in order Lily -eaten by Lola offscreen Lincoln -head ripped of by Lola Lucy and Lori -burned to death in fire place Luan -hit in the head with the axe Luna - falls to her death Lynn jr - neck breaked by Lola Rita -killed offscreen by Lola with axe Lynn sr Lisa and leni - hearts ripped out Lola -shoots self in head lana-shoots self in head Category:Loud house Category:Tape Category:Cliche Category:The Loud House Category:Trollpasta Category:Bad Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:What did I just read Category:Epic cringe Category:HE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE HAAAAAAAAAAA MAJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Category:HE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE HA MAJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT